Digo que si
by liablakk
Summary: Cantar es una forma de expresar lo que sentimos. Contiene la letra de la cancion de Eiza Gonzalez, Dime que si, dime que no.


**Hola a todos, aquí traigo una nueva historia, esta trae la letra de una canción de Eiza González, se llama Dime que sí, dime que no, la canto en sueña conmigo.**

* * *

Eli y Trixie estaban solos en el refugio, Eli estaba pensando en que hacer para deshacerse de Blakk de una vez por todas, y Trixie solo pensaba que ella tendría que demostrar lo que sentía por el Shane, pero una duda le invadía: ¿y si el no sentía lo mismo?

Siguió pensando asta que el chillido de una babosa la saco de sus pensamientos, era Bluster, que la miraba como diciendo: Díselo de una vez.

-Ya se, ya se, se lo diré.- Después se levantó, salió de su habitación, y ahí estaba Eli, hablando solo, no se le entendía lo que decía ya que solo murmuraba.- Eli… necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Trixie sentándose en un sofá y le hiso señas al chico para que se sentara a su lado, el hiso lo pedido, después Trixie tomo a Eli de las manos y lo miro a los ojos, el chico se puso muy nervioso y no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.- Eli, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero la verdad es que desde que te conocí he sentido algo diferente en mí, trate de negarme y pensar que podría ser otra cosa, pero estoy segura de lo que es, mira tal vez no me aceptes ya que, al ser un Shane eres alguien de importancia y yo no soy nadie, pero cuando estas cerca mi corazón late con más intensidad, lo que intento decir es que, Eli, tú me gustas, te quiero y mucho, mi pregunta es ¿tu sientes lo mismo?- Al preguntar se le notaba algo de preocupación en su voz, ya que si el no sentía lo mismo que ella, su amistad no sería la misma, y el Shane no sabía cómo responder, estaba en shock, ella soltó su agarre lentamente y se disponía a irse a su habitación, pero la puerta se abrió, ahí estaban, Pronto, Kord, Junjie y Liga, después se le quedaron viendo a Eli ya que aún no reaccionaba, todo eso había sido tan repentino.

-¿Qué le hiciste para dejarlo como estatua?- Pregunto Lía sorprendida y después le mando una mirada picara a Trixie, ella solo respondió con una de tristeza.

-Nada importante.- Dijo Trixie con desilusión, después subió a su cuarto, y se encerró, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto Pronto señalando a Eli, Kord se retiró a la cocina y al regresar traía un vaso de agua fría, después la vertió sobre el Shane logrando que este despertara.

-AHHH… ¿chicos? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Dónde está Trixie?- Pregunto Eli algo exasperado.

-Hace como 4 minutos y ella está en su habitación, ¿Por qué estabas asi, y por qué Trixie esta tan triste?- Pregunto Kord mirando seriamente a Eli, el chico se puso nervioso al sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, y de recordar lo que había pasado con Trixie minutos antes, pero se confundió un poco, no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por la chica pelirroja.

-Yo… descubrí algo que no debía saber, si me disculpan, tengo algo de sueño, será mejor que valla a dormir.- Dijo Eli aun agobiado por todas las preguntas que surgían en su mente, se sentó en su cama a meditar lo que aria.- ¿Qué are Burpy? Estoy confundido, pero haga lo que haga, debo hacerlo con cuidado, no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Trixie.- Dicho esto apago la luz y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SUIGIENTE

Eli, después de meditarlo, llego a una conclusión con el asunto de Trixie, a él no le gustaba ella, la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a decírselo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Trixie, al oír ruido decidió tocar, esto fue respondido con un: adelante, Eli al abrir la puerta encontró a Trixie sentada en la orilla de su cama con una guitarra en sus manos, y una silla frente a ella, ella solo le apunto a la silla para que se sentara, echo esto, ella comenzó a tocar la guitarra y empezó a cantar:

Puede equibocarme,

pude andar sin registrar al corazón

pude andar caminos y escaparme,

pero estoy aquí mi amor

con solo mi amor.

Y ahí estás encerrado en silencio

es posible que no quede

nada de nada.

Dime que si, dime que no,

pero dime algo por favor

no ves que me muero de pena

no puedo más tanto dolor

me está destrosando el corazón

¿por qué si estás cerca

te siento tan lejos?

Te siento tan lejos uuuuhaaaaah.

Pude darme cuenta justo a tiempo

evitando la pasión

esta pasión,

pude ser distante y escaparme

estar lejos de este amor.

Ya no puedo escapar de tus besos,

no es posible que quede

atrapada en mis sueños.

Dime que si, dime que no,

pero dime algo por favor

no ves que me muero de pena

no puedo más tanto dolor

me está destrosando el corazón

¿por qué si estás cerca

te siento tan lejos?

Sin tan solo me pudieras decir

Que hoy estás a mi lado

si tan solo lo pudieras decir

todavia no pierdo la fe.

Dime que si, dime que no,

pero dime algo por favor

no ves que me muero de pena

no puedo mas tanto dolor

me está destrosando el corazón

¿por qué si estás tan cerca

te siento tan lejos?

Dime que si, dime que no,

no ves que me muero de pena

no puedo más tanto dolor

¿por qué si estás cerca

te siento tan lejos?

te siento tan lejos.

Eli estaba impresionado, no tenía idea de que Trixie tocaba la guitarra y mucho menos de que cantaba tan bien, ella se le quedo mirando como esperando una respuesta.

-Trixie yo… digo que si.- Dijo Eli tomando a Trixie de las manos poniéndola de pie, después rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y después se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, ella tardo un poco en corresponder, pero lo hiso, parecía que se quedarían así para siempre, pero se separaron rápidamente al escucha aplausos y chillidos por parte de sus amigos.- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Eli sonrojado.

-Bueno, no creyeron que cuando escucháramos la canción no vendríamos ¿o sí?- Dijo Kord levantando una ceja.- Además ¿creen que perdería la oportunidad de conseguir una foto de ustedes besándose? Ofrecieron una gran recompensa al primero que logre llevarla, ahora si me disculpan…- Dijo Kord alzando su manos con la cámara en ella, después se fue, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de su meca.

-Bueno Pronto preparara la cena para festejar que son pareja, que emoción.- Chillo el topoide corriendo a la cocina.

-Bueno, los dejaremos solos, creo que necesitan privacidad.- Dijo Junjie tomando a Lía de los hombros y encaminándola para afuera. Eli y Trixie se miraron a los ojos y un brillo apareció en ellos.

-¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto Eli con un tono juguetón.

-No me acuerdo, ¿serias tan amable de refrescarme la memoria?- Dijo Trixie siguiéndole el juego al Shane.

-Sera un placer.- Dijo Eli para volver a tomarla de la cintura y plantar un beso sobre los labios de su chica, y como la vez anterior también correspondido.

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Los chicos miraba una película, y en los comerciales apareció una noticia:

-Tenemos la foto de la pareja del año, así es señores y señoras, Eli Shane y Trixie Sting, al fin decidieron demostrar su amor.- Dijo el presentador y en la pantalla apareció la fotografía de Eli y Trixie besándose.- Y todo se lo debemos a este chico, Kord Zane.- Dijo mientras aparecía una foto de Kord junto con la de Eli y Trixie. Al terminar comenzó un comercial que vendía ataúdes. Eli y Trixie miraron seriamente al trol, después comenzaron a perseguirlo.

-Ven aquí trol cobarde.- Grito Trixie furiosa mientras corría por Kord, seguida por Eli. Pronto solo tomo el teléfono y marco al número que aparecía en la pantalla.

-Hola, quisiera saber cuánto costaría un ataúd tamaño trol…

* * *

**Hola, aquí les traje una historia algo empalagosa para endulzar su amago regreso a clases, espero y les haya gustado, cualquier crítica que tengan, coméntenla porfis, y les recomiendo la canción, me encanta.**

**Pregunta: Para su edad ¿son alta/os o chaparra/os? Yo tengo 12 y mido 1.60, creo que estoy en lo normal.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
